Look what Cross Academy dragged in
by pretty-little-liar-girl70
Summary: Aki cannot communicate verbally with others and is not the brightest in school but there's deffinately something about her that draws you in. Edited andI will edit the other chaptes and post them as well. R
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so I have redone this story like alot but it will still be awesome I hope and since this was my very first fanfic ever, I have decided I will not give it up because now Aki is NOT a Marry-sue! *Victory fist pump!* Oh yes this storry may later be changed into a cross over probably in much later chapters though. So please keep reading.**

**My oc**

**Aki**

**Human**

**16 years old**

**Looks like she's only 8 years old because of her hight and her behaviour**

**A world famous model**

**Cannot verbally communicate and is rather stupid in school, but she sure can play a mean game of chess and has been required to play the piano. Aki's parents are very rich indeed, her mother is the princess of a country and is also an actress. Her father is a world known scientist, her grandmother is the queen of said country. Last but not least her sister Mitsuki is a singer and is perfectly flawless in every way. (She's a marry-sue! -.-')  
**

* * *

_Aki talking with her notebook._

**_When Aki is talking with her notebook and is angry._**_  
_

Dreams

* * *

Chapter 1

What did cross Academy Drag in this time?

"Aki~!"

The girl girl looked up from her math text-book, she had been studdying for weeks, and even now she couldn't understand the concept of intergers. Math was her weakest subject and so was Science, and Social studies, and L.A., and pretty much everything to do with school, depsite the fact her father was a famous scientist. Pretty much everyone in her family was intelligent, Aki was only good at knowing words meanings, she was pretty but her deepest flaw was that she could not comunnicate verbally. That had been a hard downfall, seeing as she was a model.

Mitsuki came into her little sisters room sighing as the little girl started to grab her writting note-book. Ever since Mitsuki could remeber Aki couldn't talk, never had, and the therapists, couldn't figure out why, she was healthy and had a voice box so it was possible for her to be able to speak, the girl just refused to. Well all these thoughts were kind of depressing, so the reason why I came in here, "Aki, guess what?"

_"What?_" The girl wirtes in reply to Mitsuki, Aki was rather tired of her sister always showing up to *talk* even if it wasn't intended, it still hurt aki's feelings. The docters all said that Aki should be able to speak but everytime she tried to make a sound, it felt like flames were licking her throat. It was uncomfortable, and just reminded her how much different from everyone else, she was. Not that she would ever tell anyone, but Aki's face was like an open book to those who had known her for only a year.

"Well, I signed you up for school in Japan. I think you need to get out of Canada and away from all the paparazi, even though I'm sure that theres paparazi in Japan to." Mitsuki frowned at her own words. Mitsuki was one of those people who just said things with out thinking, Aki had gotten used to it, but sending her away to Japan to some foreign school? What had she been thinking, Aki couldn't even mangae the simplest grade five math problem, how was she supposed to learn Japanese?

"_Why? I can barely pass grade four, how do expect me to be able to learn japanese, and take classes for higher-ups that are intelligent?"_ Was there something wrong with this picture or was it just Aki, because seriously how was she supposed to survive highschool in japan, deal with paparazi finding out she can't even speak, and learn how to write japanese? Yup, there was deffinately something absurd with this situation.

"Oh come on Aki, I'll be comming to~!"

"_Which makes it all the more worse!"_

__"That was harsh! I can't beleive you just said that after everything I've done for you!"

_"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?"_

"Fine! Be that way and you can go by yourself and suffer the wrath of japanese paparazi!"

Aki's blue orbs widedned at the thought of being all by herself in a foreign country. It was to horrible to even think about and just remeinded her even more of _that_ day. "So Aki, smarten up and hurry up our plane will be leaving soon."

"_What do you mean?"_

__"Well I already packed everything you'll need so, aww crap hurry up we gotta go!" Mitsuki grabbed Aki's arm, and took off at impossile speed, to the airport.

Aki tuned out all the people around her in the airport, sketching little cartoons of Sebastian, from Kuroshitsuji, Aki had only ever found this anime/manga interesting. Aki actually hated manga, but when she had saw Sebastian on the cover of the anime, Aki had secrectly and silently fallen in-love with him. She had nine sketch-books just for him and Ciel, five for Alois and Claude, thirteen for all of the characters of Kuroshitsuji, fifteen for just Sebastian, in all she had forty-two sketch-books. She had to count them one by one, in order to figure it out. Secretly, Aki had ordered plushies of all the characters, and had at least twenty Sebastian's, she had even ordered a life size doll. In Aki's head she was having a lovely day-dream of her and Sebastian getting married and Ciel was their son. Mei-rin was her bridesmaid, Finii was crying in the crowd, and the undertaker was marrying them off.

"Hey! Aki, wake up! Hurry, time to get on the plane!" Aki looked up to see Mitsuki the sister who had to ruin the best daydream of her life. Aki felt a bit annoyed at having been ripped from her precious *wedding* if only Sebastian were real. She would make a contract with him any-day.

The plane ride was extremely boring, and Aki had no interest in reading her math textbook, so she took her first volume of Kuroshitsuji from her bag, settling back in her seat and letting herself fall in to the wrold of Kuroshitsuji, ignoring reality.

-X0XoX0X-

Aki looked up at the castle like building that was before her it looked as it had come out of a fairytale story. Standing infront of the gate was a man that had dirty blonde hair and glasses that were halfway down his nose, Aki stared at the man, she decided she didn't like him one wearing a green poncho she heard muffled laughter from Mitsuki, she looked up to find that Mitsuki was trying to muffle her laughter before they reached the strange man. Mitsuki stopped laughing when they reached the poncho man.

He smiled down at Aki and looked even more goofy then before, holding out his hand to her she took it "Hello you must be Aki, Im Kaien Cross, Headmaster of the school please come with me to my office and we'll get you settled in."

She smiled politely, wishing more then anything that she could just go back to day-dreams of Sebastian, and began to follow the man when a boy in a uniform like her own except black jumped out in front of her and pointed a gun to her head she froze. This was how she was going to die? But she hadn't married Sebastian yet and she still needed to be crowned by her Grandmother still! This was so not fair!

Her thoughts were interrupted by a girl with short brown hair like her own and wine coloured eyes she was wearing the same uniform that the silver haired boy was wearing. "Zero! Don't put a gun to child's head look your frightening her!" The girl pushed the gun away from my head with petite hands putting a protective arm around my slender shoulders. She looked into the girls warm comforting eyes and on instinct hugged the girl, the girl smiled warmly down at Aki before turning to glare at Zero.

Aki looked up and the girl looked down their gaze met and what felt like a lightning bolt went through her tiny body it wasn't painful it felt kind of warm but still it scared her and she held on tighter to this girl a faint recognition came to her. Aki looked up into the girls eyes they were a bit surprised.

"Oh Aki," Aki looked towards the headmaster he was smiling " this is my daughter Yukki and my son Zero sorry about him scaring you like that." He turned to look at the silver haired boy who was Zero he gave him a stern look the boy just glared back and turned around walking off to where ever he was going. "Well Yukki would like to accompany us since your already here and Aki seems to be attached to you." Yukki nodded and gently pulled Aki along her and Mitsuki glared at the girl called Yukki. "Aki, stay close to me please."

Aki looked up to see her sister giving Yukki a death glare, and Aki instantly let the girl go before Mitsuki's jealous wrath fell upon her. Mitsuki gave Aki a aproving glance and took the girl's hand in her own, keeping a good distance between Yuki and her little sister. Mitsuki was like an over-protective father, except aki couldn't even make any girl friends, because Mitsuki told Aki they only wanted to be her friend for power. Aki stopped trusting her fellow classmates to the point she couldn't even go to that school anymore.

"So that's about all the rules you need to know I'll get Yukki to show you around and show you to your dorm" the headmaster finally finished his long speech and gestured for them to leave but before they made it out he called "If you need anything just ask Yukki, Zero, myself or..." it sounded as if he said "can me" or something like it but she couldn't hear because it was muffled by the door closing.

Mitsuki said that Aki and I would be just fine, and could find our way to the night-class easily. I didn't really care I was hungry and could eat a whole cow! Taking my pencil from behind my ear I began to write in my notebook to let Mitsuki know just how hungry I was.

_"Mitsuki, I'm rather hungry at the moment. Do you think maybe we could speed it up a little I'm starving... I might even eat you."_ If I could laugh I would've, the look on my sisters perfect angel face, gave me the *WTF is wrong with you?* I just smiled innocently, the only time I was really actually nice was when I was hungry or when I wanted something. Although I never really asked for anything. Mitsuki glanced wearily at me, at hearing my stomach growl like a lion's roar. She quickened her pace but still she held my hand tightly.

"Aha! I knew I could find the dorms~! Right Aki~?" Mitsuki grinned at Aki, her one emerald orb and her other silver orbs', shining as the sun reflected off of them. I loved my sisters unique eyes, they were hers, and made her, her, own person. Unfortunately not everyone agreed with Aki, no the world wanted her to have just green eyes. but when she didn't feel like covering up her silver eye, she'd tell people that it was contacts.

"Okay, so headmaster just said to walk right on in." Mitsuki glanced down at Aki, Aki who was holding back a glare just smiled (grimaced more like it) and motioned for her sister to just open the damn door, so Aki could eat something, the only thing she had eaten that day was cereal, eggs, pancakes, toast, and bacon. Aki had been told she could only eat a small amount and so she had, not to her liking though, sometimes it sucked that she couldn't talk because she couldn't yell when angry, though her *glare* sure showed that she was not impressed.

Mitsuki got the hint and quickly reached for the door but was beat to it by a tall boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, when the boy caught sight of the two girls, he smirked mischeviously. Aki didn't appreciate the creepy grin the boy was giving herself and her sister, she found it slightly disturbing and was calculating whether or not she should kick him in the shin or his baby-maker when she notticed another boy, with brown hair and red coloured eyes like Yukki's? What the hell was up with that?

She looked up to see Mitsuki blushing slightly, Aki, confused as she was about her sisters strange reaction, went up onto her tiptoes putting a small, ice cold hand on her sisters head. Hmmmm strange she doesn't seem to have a fever, Aki pouted in confusion, what was wrong with her sister? Aki heard the blonde creep laughing and she glared, for some reason she didn't like this boy at all. When the brunnette boy turned his eyes on her, Aki felt as though she were being drowned in sorrow despite the fact the boy was smiling.

"Hello ladies, may I help you?" The blonde creep asked, making me want to tatoo the side of his face with my handprint. Her sister seemed at a lost for words so she rolled her eyes took out her pen and notebook,

_"Were you not informed of our arrival? -sigh- Well this is my idiotic sister, Mitsuki Poire, daughter of Sara-Ellen Shizuri and Nikaidou Poire. I am Aki Poire, same parents, and the headmaster has put us into the nightclass."_

__The creepy blonde boy sweat dropped, "Why aren't you talking like a normal person?" This was not odd question to seeing as no one other then my family knew she could't talk and it wasn't even announced to father's buisness partners. This question seemed to snap her sister out of her 'daze' (?) what the hell was that about anyway?

"Oh, my sister here can't speak, laugh, sigh, ect. ect. She can only communicate by writting and she can't write japanese nor understand what your saying. By the way we still don't know your name yet." Aki now knew why Mitsuki was being such a weirdo, she liked this creppy blonde freak, _"Um, sorry but I'd rather not have to keep refering to you as 'Creepy blonde freak boy' what's your name?"_ Mitsuki's mouth gaped a little at her younger sister, the brunnette just smirked at the girls words, looks like Yuki and Yori aren't the only ones who dont LOVE Aidou.

"I'm Kaname Kuran, this idiot here is Adiou Hanabusa. Pleasure to meet you Aki." Kaname took her hand and gently placed a kiss upon it, Aki's eyes widened when she felt the same electric jolt she had felt earlier with Yuki, and something about this Kaname was very familliar...

**Please review an tell me what you think of my first 'original' fanfic!**

**-Little Liar out**


	2. Something about them

**Hey guys well I got bored and there's nothing to do so I decided I might as well upload another chapter lol.**

**KUKAIxAMU and Blackenflames: Thank you for your review so I'll get the night class to deliver pocky to you!**

**I'm kidding Senri ate it all so you'll have to settle for some mini eggs instead.**

**Alright I don't own Vampire Knight blah blah blah I only own my oc so yeah**

**Also Jacob Hayes, belongs to KUKAIxAMU. But trust me he will have a bigger appearence in this story but not now.  
**

Chapter 2

First Day of- er I mean first Night of classes?

* * *

Aki, Mitsuki, and the blonde boy, who Mitsuki obviously had a crush on, were guided to there new dorm rooms by Kaname Kuran, he was curious as to why this child Aki seemed so familiar. Aki was puzzling over why she had the strange electric jolt, as she had felt earlier when coming in physical contact with Yukki. Aki was becoming bored with the tour and she began to slowly slip into her fantasy land again.

Mitsuki was trying her best not to look at the cute blonde boy, she was so flustered and shocked that her dream boy was standing beside her. Of course her old boyfriend was Jacob Hayes, and she found he actually had a crush on her younger sister, which broke her heart since they had been childhood friends and he treated Aki like a little sister. Mitsuki was still pissed off at him and instead crying like she had wanted to, she had turned to horror stories and now that she had found her dreamboy she decided she would stop at nothing to get him for herself.

Kaname was going to have a long talk with Kaien, was he crazy? Putting two human girls in the night-class was the most dangerous thing he had done so far, let alone keeping the Kiryuu boy in the day-class, was this a sign of old age? No, that couldn't be right seeing as Kaien was like who knows how old... Kaname didn't even want to think about that even though he was like 1000 years old he really felt that Kaien was too old to be human.

Kaname glanced back at the small girl Aki, she looked only to be eight but was supposedly sixteen, she was off in her own thoughts obviously not caring about the tour. There was something oddly familliar about this girl and Kaname wasn't going to take any chances about his precious Yuki getting hurt, already Shizuka was coming and that meant Kaname wouldn't have time to deal with the girl. Her sister, Mitsuki, was different she emmitted a strange aura something was odd about the girl, she seemed human but there was a little something different in her scent.

Hanabusa was licking his lips, the two girls, Aki and Mitsuki, smelled extremely delicious, and he wanted a bite. If they were going to stay in the night-class then he supposed he might as well tell them the secret, then maybe they would let him have a bite. Oh he could almost taste their sweet blood sliding down his throat. He took a whiff of Aki's scent, cinnamon, honeysuckle, and manga? Why did her blodd smell like manga? That's kind of weird. He sweatdropped but then took a whiff of Mitsuki, apple-pie, lolipops, and spring water. He decided he liked Mitsuki's scent, but there was something really strange about the aura Mitsuki was emmiting, Aki didn't even emit an aura.

Aki came back out of her dreamland and notticed the blonde creepy freak Aidou, she was going to have to come up with something shorter to call him, was awfully close to her older sister. Aki decided she didn't like this and moved to her sisters other side, so that she was between the two, glaring up at the blonde creep freak aidou. He took a step back surprised by the fierceness in the small girls glare. Aki wasn't ussually so protective ofMitsuki but something about the blonde freak was giving her a sikening feeling in her stomach. She was glad when he was further away it made her feel safer to have some distance from the blonde freak.

"This will be your room, Mitsuki." Aki looked up to find that they were standing infront of double doors. Kaname opened said doors, to reveal a nicely furnished room with two beds, one was occupied by a girl sitting on the edge, her hair is red and comes to her elbows, her eyes are purple-ish pink colour, and she is rather tall compared to Aki's freakishly tall sister, Mitsuki. This girl was a giant and she made Aki feel like a baby, considering she falt like a child to her sister.

"Hello Kaname-senpai, is there anything I can help you with?" Kaname looked at the girl and gave her a stern look, "Hisoka-san, this is Mitsuki Poire, I trust you will help her if needed and take care of her?"

"Of course Kaname-senpai," Then Hisoka turned to Mitsuki, "Pleasure to make your aquaintence, Mitsuki Poire-san. I never thought I would get to meet such a popular singer."

"Nice to meet ya, Hisoka-san!" Mitsuki greeted in her overly-friendly voice, in all honesty it kind of creeped out Aki. But then again everything about her sister creeped her out, her sister was so bipolar and was perfect, like a marry-sue on fanfiction, not that Aki had read any fan-fiction she just happened upon it in Kuroshitsuji fanfic, okay she admits that she reads Kuroshitsuji fanfic. But don't tell anyone!

"Oh, and who is this? Aren't you Aki Poire?" Aki looks up at hearing her name and into the purple pink eyes of Hisoka. Taking out her notbook, Aki scribbles down a small greeting,

"_Nice to meet you as well, Hisoka-san."_ Hisoka gives aki a confused look, but nods.

"Alright Aki-san, would you please follow me to your room?" Aki looks up into Kanames red-ish brown orbs, and nods, just wanting to get away in to her dream world. Kaname turns and gestures for Aki to follow, as they make it out of the room the freaky blonde creep disappears down the hallway, and Aki trips, Kaname catches her and reality slips away.

* * *

Kaname is hit with images of a mysterious woman, she's holding an infant, as a man smiles lovingly down at the child.

Said woman, reading a book to a small child with long brown locks, the child runs to a man whose face is hidden, embrcing him softly, giggling.

Little girl dancing for an older boy and a woman and man, all faces are hidden except for the child who is the girl, Aki.

* * *

Kaname is snapped aback into reality and helps the small girl, Aki, back onto her feet she looks a bit confused, but one thing Kaname notcied about those images was that the pople were all vampires.

* * *

Zero was still confused as to why those two girls were in the night-class they were after all only human. Although the smaller one, smelled alot like _that_ woman. He didn't feel guilty about pointing a gun at her head, he did however, feel guilty about how frightened she looked when he did. It was strange how she was human and had that scent about her, she also smelt like Kuran, as to why the other bloodsucking freaks hadn't smelled it he didn't know nor care. He was just pissed that headmaster was putting the girls into life threatning situation.

Yuki finally spotted Zero, and she scowled, slacking off again! If he was hungry he just had to tell her! "Zero!" Zero turned to see Yuki scowling at him, but her eyes softened at him considerably. His eyes glowed and she smiled knowingly, "Zero if your hungry tell me, so that you dont slack off and leave me all by myself."

"Yuki, I-" He was cut off by Yuki pulling him close exposing her neck, no one would see them, this was there special place no one knew about, not even Kaname.

* * *

**I am so angry because I didn't save my story earlier and then what really made me angry was the fact that I couldn't get all my words back so I stopped writting and just forgot about the story till now and I know I'm updating rather quickly but that is due to the fact that I already have six chapters that need to be editied. Also I'm sorry it's short I just really want to leave it there. :P I know I'm eveil but I'm bored and I love doing that, although I hate it when people do that to me.  
**

**Also I am asking for Oc's to put in here and some ideas about Aki will meet Shizuka and Ichiru. Because it's getting close to their arrival, and I wont be updating as quickly I at least need tree reviews before I will update. (Reviews with ideas. Or pms with ideas.)  
**

**Sayonora**

**Little liar out-**


	3. Your the guy who pointed a gun at my sis

**Okay hey guys!**

**Blackenflames and KUKAIxAMU, gets pocky from the nightclass!**

**This time I made sure Senri didn't eat it lol.**

**-Faint munching noise in the back round-**

**Me: Hey Senri bring out that pocky I'd like to get it to them as soon as possible.**

**Senri: um… **

**Kaname: Uh looks like we'll have to deliver mini eggs again.**

**Me: Why? I saved that pocky just for them!  
**

**Kaname: Looks like Senri ate it all again.**

**Me: T-T SENRI!**

**Senri: uh oh!**

**Anyways please enjoy the chapter and review *Back round noise* (Senri struggles to free himself from a headlock)**

**Ps. never trust Senri Shiki with pocky!**

* * *

Kaname decided he wouldn't bring it up with this strange human girl, he didn't understand what the girl was doing with vampires, or it could have even been some of the girls dreams. Although as soon as he tried to see more of what was in the girls head, there was nothing but darkness and black. "Are you okay, Aki-san?" He asked, slightly concerned if she had seen anything she wasn't to, just because she acted like nothing had happened, he still wasn't sure if he could trust her, there was something about this girl that wasn't right...

_"I beleive so, thank-you for catching me."  
_Aki really could have cared less if he hadn't cuaght her, she just wished she were back at home instead of here, this place gave her the feeling her life would be a handful and Aki could do without drama. Besides the only drama she wanted was Kuroshitsuji, was it really too much to ask if she could have been born into Kuroshitsuji? Well even it was she didn't care she'd sell her soul just to be able to live the rest of her life in Kuroshitsuji. But then again Mitsuki had told her to be careful what she wished for, but Aki knew she wanted to be in Kuroshitsuji, playing with Ciel, teasing Sebastian, playing with Pluto, and messing with Claude and Alois. -Sigh- or as much as you can sigh when you cant make noise verbally through your mouth other then breathing.

Sometimes it really sucked not being able to talk likeeveryone else, aki knew that there were some people in the world who couldn't hear or see, but she might as well have been born deaf, she'd much rather that then not being able to talk. Kaname was leading her to a room a bit too far from her older sister for comfort, Aki felt she could trust him but she wasn't comfortable being too far away from her older sister in un-usual places. But he was the dorm president so he knew what he was doing, right?

Aki had gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she had accidentally ran into a blonde, emerald eyed, male. He wasn't as hot as Sebastian, but he was very good-looking and she felt herself blush a light shade of pink, he was rather cute with his tousled hair and manga books, which were now all over the floor, she hurriedly took out her note-book,_" I am so sorry! Please except my sincere apoligies!"_ She added in a swift bow, and got on her knees quickly picking up all the fallen manga's, she felt so embarrased, why was she so clumsy today?

Takuma stared at the girls written apolgy, a bit shocked, why was she was being so apoligetic or why she was writting it down, why not just say it? He watched as she gracefully bowed and got on her knees picking up his manga, carefully. "Um... That's quite alright but, why don't you just say 'sorry'?" I was surprised that she looked up at me sadly with a small smile on her delicate lips, she handed me my manga, "Takuma, this is Aki Poire, I'm afraid that she cannot comunicate verbally what-so-ever," He turned to the girl, Aki. "Aki-san, this is Takuma Ichijou, Vice president of the Nightclass, if I'm not around to help, please just ask him."

Aki nodded, and turned back to Takuma, her eyes lit up once she saw, Kuroshitsuji volume 1, in his hands.

_"Oh, do you like Kuroshitsuji? I just adore it!"_ what the hell was wrong with her? She didn't want anyone to get to know her too well, and here she was telling this blonde teenage boy that even her sister didn't know. Yup there had to be something wrong with her, what else could it be? "Oh, you like manga, do you?"

_"Um... Well actually I only enjoy Kuroshitsuji, I don't like any other manga." _His face fell at these words and She kind of felt bad, She didn't mean to hurt his feelings she just was telling the truth as it was, she hated when people lied, so she would be a hypocrite if she lied herself. " Oh I know! I will introduce you to different types of manga and find other manga that you might like! That will be my goal this year!" He smiled sweetly at her, Aki only blinked, shocked. No one other then her family really cared what she liked or not, though her mom hardly ever saw her other then on Cristmas her birthday, and of course she never missed Halloween. Father showed up those Holidays but also showed up whenever he wasn't busy doing something for the greater good of humans.

_"Um thank you I guess...?"_ She gave a small smile, he sure was bipolar. Kaname cleared his throat, "Well, I will be taking Aki to her room now Takuma, I think those bags of hers are getting a bit heavy for her to carry."

"Oh, Yes. I'm very sory, it was a pleasure meeting you, Aki-san." He smiled heart-warmingly at Kaname and Aki, Aki blushed a tiny bit, this guy was so nice and there was deffinately something that pulled her toward him. What, she was not sure but she deffinately was getting tired of carrying these bags around this huge god-be-damned if reading her mind Kaname took her bags from her and gestured for her to follow him, she smiled greatfully at him, she was really weak and could hardly pick up a chair.

When they reached Aki's room, Kaname gently placed all her things in her room, "Aki-san, there is a uniform for you in the closet, classes will start in about an hour, heres a map of how to get to my room, your room, your sisters room, the kichen, and the main floor. Meet everyone on the mainfloor once you are done getting ready."

_"Alright, Thank-you ever so much for helping myself and my sister, I don't think that we would arrive at school without being late if it weren't for you."_ She gave him a small smile and she was rewarded with his in return, "Alright, then I shall see you in-time for school I hope?" She nodded and watched as quickly left her room probably off to his own to get ready. Looking down at the map she noticed that his room was only a room away from her own, where as MItsuki's was like on the oposite side of the dorm not to mention it was downstairs, where Aki was on the fifth floor, that's kind of creepy.

* * *

Zero glared daggers at the stupid love-crazed fangirls, they would never even get a chance with one of the filthy blood-sucking leaches. This time Yuki was busy shopping with Yori for some stupid dress**(1)** He didn't even understand why Yuki was getting a dress, she was a prefect she wasn't supposed to be frolicking away with random boys, she was suposed to be doing her duty as a prefect.

Woah, that was kind of creepy he almost sounded like Yuki herself there for a second. That would never happen, he didn't want to be like that idiot, although he had feelings for her. Zero looked over to see that the day-class girls had all formed into two seperate lines so that they're beloved Nightclass could pass, he looked on with disgust, not bothering to even hide it anymore, he really hated the bloodsucking freaks especially that Fucking Kuran, and then there was that Absoloute Fucking Moron, Aidou.

To Zero's surprise Aidou wasn't being all playboy, like his ussual fucking annoying self, he was whispering into the new girl's ear, Mitsuki, Zero wanted to wrip off the Bastards head right then and there. Seriously, he just had to go after the new human girl, although she did smell quite nice, he didn't understand why the fucking asshole had to always go after new clueless girls, then ruin there lives, because of all his fucking love-crazed fangirls.

"Aidou, what the hell do you think your doing?" Zero asked as the moron walked by, Aidou stopped and glared at Zero. The girl Mitsuki gave the silver haired Zero a glare full of hatred.

"Your the one who pointed a fucking gun to my little sisters head!" Zero, only glared back in response.

"Woah, what? Kiryuu, you actually pointed a gun to her sisters head? What the hell is wrong with you?" Zero glared his death glare and Aidou took a hesitant step back, uncomfortable with Zero's look. " Yes, I am that person and there is nothing wrong with me, it is you that has issues, Aidou." Aidou narrowed his ice blue orbs at Zero's violet irises. He really hated this Kiryyu freak, not only did he disrespect Kaname, but he also insulted Aidou as well, and Kiryuu was a lowly level D.

That's when Aki decided to come, she glanced at the silver haired male nervously, she had to admit that he did scare her a tiny bit but he was pretty hot, and Aki was interested in him, but she didn't understand why he had a gun. She didn't quite understand why her sister was glaring daggers and flames at him, couldn't she see how attractive the boy was? Well Aki had never had a crush except for on Sebastian, but he didn't exsist sadly, if he did she would make a contract with him to marry her, she wouldn't mind becoming a part of Sebastian, and she didn't care if she couldn't talk because she would have the best thing in the whole world.

Zero saw the girl, Aki, glance nervously at him, before turning to her sister, her face was bit pink, which confused him. Why was she blushing was it that she was embarrased? No, what would cause her to be embarrased? I just looked at her, there was no reason for the blood to rush to her face. Obviously he was missing a puzzle piece, because he couldn't figure her out at the moment. He watched as she pulled out a notebook and pen scribbling down some words, showing them to me.

_"Um, hi, Zero-san, sorry if my sister was giving you any trouble. I try to keep her in-line but sometimes it's hard. Once again I'm truly sorry."_ Zero blinked as she grabbed her sisters hand and began to walk away with her older sister, Aidou in tow. There was something about that girl, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Shrugging he decided he would ignore it, no matter how that girl reaked of _that_ woman, he just couldn't find in himself to hate her.

* * *

Aki sighed mentally, as her sister Mitsuki giggled at the boy Aidou, she had a strange feeling about this boy. The boy from earlier, Zero, had looked at the blonde freak with hatred, and she thought that maybe her and this boy could become friends, seeing as he had the same dislike for the blonde as she did. Aki looked around at the screaming girls, why were they screaming anyway? Sure there was a model and a singer amongst the nightclass now, and all the people in the class were rather beautiful, but was that really a reason to be screaming until your voice is lost?

"OMG! MITSUKI! SING A SONG!" Mistuki looked up at the cheering of her name and sighed, couldn't she just be left alone? Mitsuki glance at her sister who was now behind her, she gave Mitsuki a bit of a death glare but slinked away behind some other nightclass students. Traitor! she thought.

"Alright, Alright I'll sing a song!" Mitsuki took a deep breath, and began to sing. **(A/N This song is not mine, I think it's from Kuroshitsuji."**

**Tonight, too, you have a blank look in your eyes,  
as your hesitating shadow reflected in the mirror  
mischievously becomes even darker,  
and takes a grey-colored breath.**

**Now, resist! This is a slowly precipitating world.  
Shouldn't where you stand be some place different?  
**

**I tut-tut at the overly embellished lies,  
and fly off with my feet bare.  
With my shackles removed, what's left  
is my laughably foolish but yet sturdy strength.  
**

**My chest starts to throb to the point of being helpless,  
as I force open the night's window.  
Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you.  
You will rule the world.**

**When you break out of one dream, another will be waiting.  
Untie the ribbon sitting at bosom,  
use it to tie up the boring part of your own self,  
and roll him on the floor.**

**Now, lure it in. That is an inverting world.  
You can see the blackness that's emitting white light, right?**

**If reality becomes too obscure, I'll just kick it away,  
and start running with my feet bare.  
When there's bright red liquid oozing from my torn nails,  
I'll just drink up that pain, so that time can start accelerating.  
**

**My chest starts to rage to the point of being immodest,  
as my knock shatters the morning's window.  
Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you.  
You will rule the world.  
**

**As the sky suddenly starts to collapse,  
I erase the the old names of the swaying flowers,  
and then give them new names.  
The way of things in this world will be handpicked by you.**

**My chest starts to tremble ceaselessly,  
as a different wind gently brushes our cheeks.  
Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you.  
You will rule the world.  
**

****Aki sighs in contempt, her sister had made this song for Kuroshitsuji (1), and it was Aki's favourite song. Aki silently applauded with everyone else, and followed the others to the school, she really just wanted to go to bed but ofcourse she couldn't she had to stay up all night long then sleep through the day, she should have asked to be put in the dayclass instead. Though Aki could care less about which class she was in, she still liked to sleep at night time, though she would stay up all night long to be able to be in Kuroshitsuji.

Mitsuki smirked at the look of surprise on Aidou's face, he had not known of Mitsuki's singing skills, let alone know that she was a famous singer. But all the better, it would be easier to win him over now, since she would be able to use her money to help her along the way. Mitsuki was looking forward to this little adventure, and she would take Aki along for the ride, little did she know just what kind of dangerous game she was entering. Besides, if she didn't enter, what kind of fun would that be?

Zero stared after the Mitsuki girl in confusion, just what kind of chess price was she going to be in Kaname's game? And what would Aki become? A pawn maybe? No she had to be something special if she were put into the nightclass, but what exactly was 'that'?

* * *

**Alright and Done this is probably the worst chapter, but whatever. -_- I am excited to get to the arrival of Shizuka and Ichiru, and there will be a surprise and maybe a plot twist that might surprise people after... :) I just can't wait! Oh and remember people, if you want your OC in her tell me, because I just LOVE OC's :) Even if there a Mary-sue, I can make them imperfect somehow, just leave me there personalities. Or even PM me. ALright well I did promise to update so bye-bye for now~! ;) And remeber REVIEW!**


End file.
